


Mondo's "Fool-Proof" Christmas Surprise

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chihiro is adorable, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-sided Ishimondo (on Mondo's part), Sick Ishimaru, Takemichi isn't "there" but he's texting Mondo, more friendship if anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: After hearing Kiyotaka hasn't had a proper Christmas in years, Mondo comes up with a "fool-proof" plan to not only invite Kiyotaka to meet his gang, but have a big Christmas party to boot!
What could go wrong?
(Happy Holidays!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Christmas! I apologize for not posting anything, but things got chaotic after finals, so I didn't have too much time to write.  
> This might the first time I wrote a holiday themed fic that actually fits in time for the holiday. (I once wrote a New Year fic in June). Anyway I won't talk too much, just to say that in this, the boys have been friends for about a year, and this might be their first Christmas as friends.   
> If I don't post anything on here until after the holidays, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! :)

Mondo had a plan. A fool-proof plan. The best damn plan he’d had in awhile that didn’t involve brawls, broken bones, or anything dangerous. Then again, considering this was for Ishimaru’s happiness, if it did involve any of those things, then the plan would hardly be considered fool-proof now wouldn’t it?

The snow was coming down thick, and it the wind was beating down on innocent passerby on the busy city streets. Mondo was currently walking back towards his house, a package currently tucked into his jacket. He would have taken his bike, but the roads were shitty and there were a lot of roads closed, so he had no choice but to brave the harsh winter weather. He knew it would be worth it in the end, all thanks to his plan.

What was his plan? His plan was to give his wonderful Kyoudai, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the best damn Christmas he’s had in years.

It started when he, Kiyotaka and Chihiro had been discussing their plans for Christmas over the winter break during lunch. Chihiro had stated that his father had plans to take them down to visit some relatives, and Mondo mentioned having a party with the gang. Kiyotaka, however, did not have the same idea.

“I will probably use the time finishing up any lingering projects due once school resumes.” Kiyotaka stated, taking another bite of his food. Mondo and Chihiro looked at him.

“Wait what? Whaddabout yer dad? Don’t you two do anything like getting gifts for each other? Spend the day together?” Mondo had asked, but Kiyotaka shook his head.

“Father usually leaves a gift for me in the kitchen, but he usually spends Christmas on duty at the police station.”

“B-but Christmas is a family holiday, wouldn’t he want to spend it with you?” Chihiro chimed in, not completely surprised that Kiyotaka didn’t do too much for Christmas, but more shocked that his father wouldn’t be home.

“Of course he would, but he usually uses the extra hours to make more money so we can afford a nice dinner to make up for it afterwards.” Kiyotaka replied, thinking about the nice dinner his father might cook up this year. Chihiro sighed in relief. He hadn’t met Kiyotaka’s father, but it was nice to know that the man wasn’t completely ignoring his son or the holiday’s. Mondo, on the other hand, thought otherwise.

“That’s bullshit!”

“Language Kyoudai!”

“What about puttin’ up a Christmas tree? Or hangin’ up lights? Or makin’ cookies or somethin’?” Mondo was trying his hardest not to yell, but it was getting really hard imagining not doing all of the stuff he loved doing every year. Kiyotaka looked away.

“I haven’t done any of that since… my mother passed away.” Kiyotaka mumbled, looking down at his food. All the annoyance Mondo felt flew away as guilt rushed in with a punch to his gut. He hadn’t meant to make Kiyotaka feel bad.   
“I apologize Fujisaki, Kyoudai, but I have some business to attend to, I will see you both in class.” With that, Kiyotaka stood up from the table, grabbed his things, and left his two friends to stare in shock.

“Poor Ishimaru. I wish there was something we could do.” Chihiro said, and Mondo watched as his friend walked off until he rounded a corner. Shit! Why was he always doing shit like this? He didn’t mean to make Kiyotaka feel uncomfortable, but he had to go a get worked up like always.

“I’d invite him to come with my dad and I to our family reunion, but I haven’t even introduced him to my dad in person yet.” Chihiro continued, and that is when Mondo was hit with inspiration.

“Chi, that’s perfect!” Mondo started, and Chihiro looked at him confused.

“Inviting him to my family reunion?”

“No no, I gotta better idea! I’ll surprise him on Christmas with his gift, and have the gang set up the best Christmas party ever!” Mondo explained, already making plans in his head. He had been wanting to introduce Kiyotaka to his gang, and despite having been friends for over a year now, he hadn’t had the time or the best idea to do so. What better time than the holidays to bond and make new friends? Mondo pulled in Chihiro for a hug, even more excited for the holidays now that he could involve Kiyotaka.

Which is why Mondo had braved the harsh weather of Christmas Eve. He had gone out to get Kiyotaka’s present, which had arrived today (a few days late) at the store. Despite his initial anger at not having it ready when he wanted to, he couldn’t gripe too much since it had come in before Christmas. Plus, the store manager had been nice enough to gift wrap it as an apology for the inconvenience, free of charge, which meant Mondo didn’t have to worry about mangling the wrapping. Once he got home, after texting Takemichi and checking that, yes, everything was all ready for tomorrow, Mondo was able to relax and just prepare himself for the excitement for tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Kiyotaka’a face when he sees his Kyoudai standing on his door step, shouting “Merry Christmas!” before whisking him off to the Christmas party he has all planned out for him. Mondo plopped down on his couch and took a breath, a confident smile drawn on his face.

Nothing could possibly mess up his surprise for Kiyotaka.

() () () () () () ()

Nothing. Except the coughing, red eyed, paler than usual mess that was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, when Mondo got to see him the next day. His black hair was messy, sticking up in different directions, and he was shivering in his navy blue bath robe. His red eyes were glassy, but wide with surprise.

“Mondo?” Came the weak response, followed by a short coughing fit. “What are you doing here?” Kiyotaka asked, trying not to lean against the door for support. Mondo, who had been staring in shock at the sight of his best friend looking so sickly, snapped out of his stupor with a shake of his head.

“I came to wish ya a Merry Christmas but...shit ya look terrible.” Mondo stated, and Kiyotaka gave him a unimpressed look.

“That is what happens when one is under the weather, Mondo.” Kiyotaka said, and Mondo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I didn’t mean it like...wait are you here by yourself?” Mondo asked, suddenly remembering one of the reasons he had come in the first place. “Ya said yer dad is working right? Who’s takin care of you?”

“I’ve been in bed all day until you arrived. I was thinking about making food, but-” Another coughing fit hit Kiyotaka, and Mondo realized that standing outside and letting the cold air hit Kiyotaka was not good for him, so he quickly entered and shut the door. 

“Mondo, what are you doing?” Kiyotaka asked, watching Mondo take off his boots and coat in bewilderment.

“I ain’t leaving you here by yourself when you’re sick, Taka. Come on, I’ll make ya some soup for ya.” Gently pushing Kiyotaka further into the house, ignoring Kiyotaka’s weak protests, he mentally sighed in defeat as his surprise for Kiyotaka went up in smoke.

() () () () () () ()

Once Kiyotaka was fed and safely tucked back into bed, Mondo was able to calm down. He had gotten a warm rag for Kiyotaka’s head who had drifted off almost immediately, cleaned the dishes he used (after all, it wasn’t his house and he wasn’t going to make Kiyotaka do them), and put away some soup for later in a container. Mondo returned to Kiyotaka’s room to see if he had woken up. Seeing him still asleep, Mondo sat down at the desk and pulled out his phone. 

‘6 New Messages; 3 Missed Calls: Takemichi’

Oops. ‘Shit, I knew I forgot to do something.’ Mondo cursed himself. He had completely forgotten to text Takemichi to let him know the plan backfired, his main focus had been to make sure Kiyotaka got better. Flipping open his phone, he shot Takemichi a quick text.

Mondo: Sorry man, taka got sick. no1 was here to take care of him.

Takemichi: Damnit mondo, we were about to come and look for ur sorry ass. We’ve been waitin for over an hour!!1

Mondo put his palm to his face and scrubbed it down. Before he could respond, another Takemichi sent another respsonse.

Takemichi: Do ya need any of us to do anything? Is ur boyfriend okay?

Mondo: Nah, he’s sleepin 4 now. and HE AINT MY BOYFRIEND!

Takemichi Right. Well were gonna start the party over here. If ya need anything, well be there.

Mondo felt his face flush. He was seriously going to kick Takemichi’s ass one day. Just because he let it slip he _might_ have a _small_ crush on Kiyotaka did _**not**_ mean they were dating. Mondo put both his hands on his face and groaned. This was not what he wanted to be thinking about right now. Another groan sounded, and Mondo sat up and looked over to see Kiyotaka rolling over slowly. Kiyotaka groaned again, opening his eyes blearily. He looked confused as he saw Mondo sitting at his desk.

“...Mondo?” Kiyotaka whispered, and Mondo went over to sit next to Kiyotaka.

“Yeah, I’m right here Taka. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay but...why are you still here?” Kiyotaka asked.

“I told ya, I’m not leavin’ you by yourself while yer sick. Ya didn’t think I was gonna leave ya while you were sleepin’, were you?” Mondo said, ruffling Kiyotaka’s hair gently. Kiyotaka mumbled something incoherent. Mondo went to pull his hand away, but Kiyotaka grabbed it, and pulled it towards his face.

“You’re so...warm Kyoudai.” Kiyotaka mumbled happily, yawning in between his words. He nuzzled his face into Mondo’s hand, before drifting off to sleep once more, unaware that Mondo’s face had turned into a cherry and that he was screaming internally.

() () () () () () ()

The next time Kiyotaka awoke, his fever had broken, and he was coherent this time. He sat up as Mondo wiped his face off and replaced the rag. He changed when Mondo had gone downstairs to get the leftover soup from earlier. When Mondo returned, Kiyotaka looked more like his usual self than earlier. While he ate, he watched Mondo text someone on his phone, going from a neutral expression to one of annoyance in seconds, his face turning a shade of pink.

“Mondo.” Kiyotaka stated, putting his empty bowl on the side dresser. Mondo looked up at him. “As grateful as I am that you’ve stayed with me today, didn’t you have plans for today? Surely you’d rather be there instead of taking care of me.” Kiyotaka asked, looking down at his hands.

“Screw that, you’re more important than some Christmas party. I wouldn’t be able to have fun knowin’ you’re here sufferin’ by yourself.” Mondo started, and Kiyotaka flinched at the loudness. Mondo calmed down before he continued. “Actually, that’s why I came over in the first place. I was going to bring ya with me to go to meet my gang at our Christmas party, made it extra festive. Wanted to surprise ya with it.” Mondo messed with the arm of the chair nervously before looking over at Kiyotaka. He jumped when he saw tears welling up in Taka’s eyes.

“Wait why are ya crying?”

“You planned that for me?” Kiyotaka asked, trying to hold back his tears, and Mondo hastily grabbed a tissue for him.

“I felt bad after you said that you had been spending Christmas alone, and I figured that maybe you’d have a proper Christmas with me and my gang.” Mondo explained, grabbing more tissues for Kiyotaka, who took them eagerly. After cleaning up his face, Kiyotaka sniffled before smiling over at the biker.

“Thank you Mondo, for taking the time to plan that for me, even though we didn’t go.”

“It’s alright. Oh, hang on! I almost forgot!” Mondo said, and jumped up from his spot and dashed out of the room. Kiyotaka heard him rushing around before finally returning, a bright red box with a green ribbon on top held in his hands.

“Merry Christmas Kiyotaka.” Mondo handed the gift over to the wide eyed teen, who took it happily.

“Oh! Thank you, but I don’t have your gift ready yet…” Kiyotaka said, and Mondo paused before shaking his head. He didn’t think Kiyotaka had a gift for him.

“Nah, it’s alright. Besides, you weren’t expecting me anyway, so you couldn’t have known.”

Kiyotaka nodded before opening his gift. He undid the wrapping carefully, making sure not to tear it before stopping. Inside the package was a brand new watch, one that Kiyotaka had seen in the window of a store he passed by on his commute to school every day.

“I remember ya mentioned your watch was starting to stop sometimes, and I figured you would be too stubborn to get a new one so.” Kiyotaka stared at the box in silence, his face unreadable, and Mondo was getting more nervous with each passing second. Finally, after another minute, Kiyotaka set the box to the side, and Mondo was about to ask if he liked it before he was pulled into a tight hug. Kiyotaka was shaking, and Mondo could feel wet spots forming on his shoulder, before he finally heard Kiyotaka sob out.

“Thank you so much Mondo, it’s wonderful. I promise to cherish it.”

Mondo paused for a moment, before finally hugging Kiyotaka back. It might not have been the way he planned it, but Mondo got what he wanted in the end, the proof written in Kiyotaka’s teary, bright smile when they pulled back: He had made Kiyotaka happy on Christmas.

“Merry Christmas Kyoudai!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want to talk to me about anything ya can do so over here:
> 
> derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com
> 
> :3


End file.
